Hold Still
by PenguinOfTroy
Summary: "Hold still," he instructed, trying and failing to sound stern. She tried and failed to follow his lead, hips arching reflexively as his mouth closed over her. Rated M for a reason. One-shot.


_DISCLAIMER: "Castle" and all its wonderful characters are the property of ABC and Andrew Marlowe. Much as I enjoy playing with them, I unfortunately do not own them. Please don't sue me._

**Rated M for a reason. Kiddies turn away now.**

* * *

The scratch of his stubble was a sharp contrast to the softness of his lips on her inner thigh. His breath washed over her as he chuckled.

"Hold still," he instructed, trying and failing to sound stern.

She tried and failed to follow his lead, hips arching reflexively as his mouth closed over her.

"Fuck," she breathed.

He tightened his grip on her hips as he drew his tongue up the length of her slit and when his tongue curled above her clit, her fingers curled into the bed sheets,"Fuuuck."

"That comes later," he rumbled against her.

And she laughed, because that was so him. Always with the word play. As adept at eliciting chuckles in bed as drawing out moans. Like reading her mind, he proved the point with a flick of his tongue.

His hands couldn't still the jerk of her hips, so he stilled himself instead, pulled back a moment and blew lightly over her. Her core stirred with delight, the cool air teasing her nerves in a way that sent her bucking up again, aching for his touch, but he stayed put.

"Oh god," she whimpered. "Don't stop."

He went back to planting light kisses on her thigh. The softness of his touch drove her wild.

"Don't be mean," she whined.

"Mean?" he chuckled. "I wouldn't dream of it."

He dipped his head back down, this time bringing his tongue to her entrance. She dug her heels into the soft sheets and lifted her hips higher to improve his angle as he slipped the tip inside of her. The intrusion sent bolts of pleasure through her. But more than anything it left her wanting more. She bucked her hips up against him, arching her back at the sensation of his twisting tongue.

She threaded her hands in his hair and urged him on as the throbbing pressure mounted.

When he swirled his tongue back up to her clit and slid a finger inside of her she moaned. The blood rushed through her veins like river rapids churning towards a waterfall, and she knew she was close, so close to the edge.

The addition of a second finger, the wet stroke of his tongue, the hot brush of his breath sent her toppling over and into a euphoric free fall. Her muscles tensed then released in unison and she shuddered as the energy crackled through her body. She clenched around his fingers as he kept her riding through the waves.

She collapsed onto the bed, still overcome by the aftershocks and the sensation of his touch as he trailed kisses up her stomach, through the valley of her breasts, over her collar bone and up her neck, until he covered her mouth with a kiss.

"See, not mean," he whispered against her lips, grinning.

She laughed again, still breathing heavily, then leaned over to kiss him when he settled against her side. She took a moment to enjoy the stillness, caressing his lips gently, then answered, "No, not mean at all."

He smiled, went in for a quick peck, "Wow, already got you too admit it and the evening's not even done yet."

She quirked an eyebrow and couldn't prevent the little flip her stomach did at the sight of his confident smirk and the promise of more.

He was always so good at more.

He flipped her onto her stomach and she closed her eyes, sinking into the comfort of the sheets. He twisted her hair over her shoulder, leaving her back bare, then kissed her shoulder blade as he leaned over her and drew his warm hands up her back.

She hummed as he massaged gently along the way, then shivered when she felt his mouth press hot against her spine; his tongue left a wet trailed down each vertebrae

He hovered over her and his hands slid down her side to settle on her hips.

When his thumbs brushed over her backside her skin jolted with static. The heat of his touch sent the blood rushing through her once more.

He slid his hands under her hips and encouraged her to lift up onto her knees. She complied and soon his body was flush with hers, his bare chest brushing against her back, his unmistakable arousal straining through his boxers, pressing the fabric against her heat in a way that made her shift involuntarily, seeking the friction.

He lifted his chest, leaned back and ran a hand over her ass. Her entire body pulsed, suspended between the excitement of anticipation and the desire for gratification.

She gasped when he pressed back against her, this time with no clothing separating the smooth head of his cock as it glided over her. She let out the breath she'd been holding in and bunched the sheets in her fists.

Her need built as he rubbed himself along her slit, against her clit and over her entrance and she found herself rocking back against him without even knowing it. Her body throbbed with desire drawn out by every teasing movement until she wasn't sure she could take it any longer

When he finally entered her, she shuddered and buried her face in the pillow.

He groaned and leaned over her, rocking his hips against her with even strokes. The sensation of being filled, the friction of their bodies moving together drove her towards the edge once more. She knew his restraint was crumbling as well when his strokes became quicker.

And then she was gone, her cry muffled by the pillow as the tremors ripped through her. His grip on her hips tightened and her shuddering motions carried him over with her. They collapsed together, gasping for air in a ragged rhythm, their limbs tangled and sweat mingling.

"Fuck," he breathed against her shoulder.

She turned her head to face him and flashed a satisfied smile, "Already?"

* * *

**A/N - I had this written awhile ago and forgot to post it. Just a bit of mindless, pointless smut. Thanks to dave_ck for the prompt and dave, fooxoo and trinxikene for the beta.**

**Fight On and You'll Never Walk**


End file.
